A Complicated Romance
by Fluttershy101
Summary: One big TT love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just the first chapter guys, more to come soon! Obv not a romance yet but just keep waiting!

Starfire was having another bad day. She seemed to have a lot of those. She stayed awake all night thinking about Robin.

She thought about his black hair and cool costume, and everything about him was just so great, and of course he would never like her he always was thinking about saving the world with his dumb buddies Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Robin will never love me!" she thought. She had even started to cut herself just so Robin would notice her a little, but it didn't work.

Starfire was in her room crying when the door opened. "Robin?" she said hopefully.

But it was just Beast Boy. UGH. She definitely didn't need to see him right now.

"Naw Star it's just me!" he replied in that dumb cheery voice. "I heard you crying and thought maybe you needed a friend right now."

Beast Boy sat down next to Starfire. "Maybe THIS will cheer you up!" he said making a face stretching his mouth wide with both his hands. Starfire giggled a little and that had made her a little less sad. But it was still Beast Boy, why be interested in him when ROBIN was around?

"Thanks Beast Boy but you should just leave" Starfire gloomily said. She couldn't make up her mind if she should keep going after Robin, who never paid attention to her or Beast Boy who was always around and could make her laugh. Beast Boy sadly left the room. "Alright Star" he said, and gave her another look as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Robin thought as he watched Raven come into the room. "She is so beautiful and dark and edgy. But she never notices me its like I don't even exist to her!"

Robin had bought her a My Chemical Romance CD, cause it was her favorite band, but she barely even noticed that he gave it to her.

"_Azerath metreone zinthos" _Raven was chanting. She was wearing her blue cloak and black skirt with black mesh stockings and high heels, and her hair how she liked it, down to her waist and flowing.

She was in her meditation mood and it didn't help that everyone kept bugging her with stupid things like using her powers to organize the fridge and Robin was being extra annoying by giving her CDs of bands she didn't like, MCR was old she listened to Escape the Fate now and who even uses CDs anymore, everything was on her Ipod!

Robin was so old fashioned! There was something about his spiky black hair and mask that she liked though…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How's it look so far guys? I know no romance yet and that's what you're here for but in the books I read it takes a few chapters to get to the good stuff I promise its coming soon!

Starfire had spent all week thinking about the hard choice she had to make. Would she keep going after Robin?

But she kept thinking about Beast Boy and suddenly it hit her! It was Beast Boy who she REALLY cared about! He had been there for her all along when she was feeling sorry for herself. So she got the nerve to go talk to him.

"Uh, hey Beast Boy," she said blushing. "I was thinking, and maybe you'd like to…um…go see a…movie…sometime?" She waited for the rejection.

"Of course I would, Star!" Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. "How 'bout tonight?"

They stayed in Titan Tower and watched a movie (Eternal Sunshine on the Spotless Mind).

Beast Boy didn't get it, and Starfire couldn't stop crying. After they went for a walk on the beach. As they were walking, Beast Boy reached over and took Starfire's hand.

Then Starfire couldn't stop blushing. As the sun was going down, Beast Boy leaned in and softly kissed Starfire.

"Thanks for a perfect day," he said, and he didn't even make a face.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was gathering his courage. Why was fighting bad guys so easy, but doing this was so hard? He paced back and forth in his room, trying to think of the right words to say to her.

"Dear Raven, I love you." No, too direct.

"Hey Raven, how bout we chill sometime?" No, too casual. That would be stupid.

He paced and paced and paced, then finally! He thought of the right thing to say.

Raven was sitting in the Titan Tower kitchen, eating sushi and reading a book (The Metamorphosis by Kafka). Robin gulped, and walked up to her.

"Hey Raven," he said.

She didn't even look up.

"Yes?" replied, doing her best to sound bored.

"I was thinking, since you like music, we could go to a concert."

"It's not My Chemical Romance, is it?"

"NO, no, of course not!" His fingers felt the MCR tickets in his pockets. "Is there another band you prefer?"

"Well, The Matches are having a concert tonight, but they're sold out of tickets."

"I can get us in!"

Robin made some quick calls to the Police Chief, and reminded him of all the bad guys he had put in jail. The Chief agreed to get Robin and Raven into the concert.

After The Matches concert was over, Robin and Raven were walking through Chinatown, talking and laughing. Then, Robin leaned in to kiss Raven, but she stopped him.

"Um…I haven't, really…kissed anyone before," she began.

"Don't worry," Robin said, "it'll be fine." And it was.


End file.
